1. Field
The present disclosure relates to wearable smart devices and more particularly to a wearable smart device configured to be attached to a robot for resource sharing between the device and the robot.
2. Description of the Related Art
Robots are increasing in popularity and potential applications. Robots may soon be performing tasks in our homes with increasing frequency. Many potential uses for robots, such as cooking and cleaning, require a lot of processing power. Some of this processing power is used for situational awareness and guidance features such as obstacle avoidance, detection of desired objects or the like. The processing power required and the software development for such situational awareness and guidance features, as well as other features of robots, can decrease the efficiency and increase the costs of robots.
Wearable smart devices having similar processing and memory capabilities as mobile phones are currently being introduced into the marketplace. These wearable smart devices have been steadily increasing in popularity and use. The processing and memory capabilities of these devices have been increasing, as have development of more complex and creative applications for them. Some of these wearable smart devices can include applications for providing navigation and situational awareness and other functions that may be similar to functions of robots.
Wearable smart devices are not always worn by the user. For example, a user of a wearable smart device may not wear the wearable smart device while at home for multiple reasons. Additionally, the wearable smart devices may not always be worn out of the house by the user, such as during short and frequently-taken excursions. As a result, the wearable smart device may sit idly by while a robot is maximizing its processing and memory capabilities within the home.
Thus, there is a need for systems and methods for a wearable smart device to be used with a robot to offer new and expanded capabilities and resource sharing.